


Cupcakes

by carmesim



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Manicures & Pedicures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmesim/pseuds/carmesim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2011 for this prompt in the <a href="http://piratesunk.livejournal.com/17635.html?thread=335843#t335843">'Get Pedicone Some' meme</a>: Mike/Gee, Mike can be a cupcake too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

"Stop that. Hey, I'm talking to you, dude." Mike's soft voice breaks through the dim of Gerard's thoughts; the guy is tapping his left hand gently away from his grinding teeth. "That's a shit habit man, you seriously still can't kick this one?"

Gerard's so zoned out, any real come-back is beyond him at this point. "It's an oral thing, I guess? It's comforting. I'd probably be downright sucking on my thumb if I wasn't biting my nails." The two-hour round of interviews in the morning got him tired, slightly numb. He realizes he's probably been alone in this hotel room with what's left of the coffee pot for longer than he thought.

"I don't think any of us could deal with you sucking on your thumb." Mike's smile is clearly holding back further 'oral' jokes. He drops his canvas pack on the floor and sits down on the bed in front of Gerard. "But you seriously irk me when you start gnawing away. Check these out."

Mike spreads his right hand right up in Gerard's face, and Gerard just can't believe no one in the band has teased the dude about this so far. His nails are clean. They're even. Most importantly, they're somewhat shiny. "No way. Isn't getting a manicure the most futile thing to do in the world when you're a drummer?"

Mike shrugs. "It is, if you do it every day you have to play a show. Once every two weeks it's just me being a cupcake."

Gerard laughs. He fucking loves these weird moments on tour, finding out great little secrets about people, even when you already knew enough great things about them that you *wanted* them in that bus with you in the first place.

Mike's curled his fingers down towards himself, eyeing his nails with some pride. "It's also relaxing as fuck. I do them myself, and I guarantee you it helps clearing your head way more than biting them till they bleed."

Gerard looks at his own stubby nails, frowning as he checks them for any blood. "Yeah, and it fucking hurts when they grow back too." he muses, sticking his ring finger back in his mouth like a reflex.

Mike reaches for it just as fast, grabs his wrist and wriggles Gerard's limp hand. "Would you let me get them done for you? It might help you stop if you see how nice they can look."

Gerard arches an eyebrow. "Fine, it's not like biting my nails adds anything to my manliness anyway" He glances at his phone, then drops it back on the bed. "We've got two hours before soundcheck, let's see what you can do."

Mike has already pulled a small gray bag from his pack, and is spreading his tools on the coverlet in the space between their knees. "That's plenty. I'll get you done under one, and you can still cram a beauty nap in." he offers.

Turns out Mike's manicure is not quite what Gerard expects. Instead of the random chatter that usually comes with this kind of beauty routine, he gets a Pedicone that works silently, focused on each step. He feels his fingers being handled with a firm, expert grasp, just the right blend of delicate and manly. Mike cleans, trims and works on the skin around his nails with steady, nearly timed movements, his long lashes lowered and his chin bent slightly forward as he goes. Gerard feels himself zone out slightly again, entranced by Mike's effective work progressing from one finger to the next.

"Did you talk to to the girls today?" Mike asks quietly, when he's done with Gerard's left hand and halfway into his right.

"Twice this morning." Gerard taps the index and middle finger on his free hand against his knee. He's craving a cigarette to hold between them. "Earthquakes, man. Earthquakes breed earthquakes. Ripples. It's scary enough that I'm seriously considering asking her go stay in Jersey for a while."

Mike finally starts applying clear polish over Gerard's nails, and the cool touch of the brush tickles him a little. It's feels nice. "I'd tell you you worry too much man, but that's exactly what you're supposed to do." Mike says evenly, sliding the brush back into the bottle and screwing it shut.

Gerard actually smiles a little, and Mike looks straight at him, steady, projecting so much reassurance he might as well pop a pair of wings and a halo. He takes one of the hands Gerard is still daintily holding out, turns it over and kisses his palm. "They'll be alright. Just hang in there two more weeks and you'll be right there with them, so they can tell you the exact same thing, ok?"

Gerard's worrying on the corner of his lip when Mike looks back at him, and he's not quite sure just why he's holding his breath. Fleeting considerations on loneliness, stress and how many geographical borders he's already crossed with this guy pass through his mind and fade under the open, warm way Mike's looking at him. He huffs out a laugh. "Seriously, Pedicone?"

"Always." the other man answers, going for Gerard's other palm to repeat his gesture. This time Gerard whispers, "fuck," and when Mike raises his head his nose bumps into Gerard's chin as he leans in and nods his way into a kiss, whatever he intended to say summed up with a needy sigh.

Mike falls right into it, kissing eager and intense, nipping at Gerard's lips and chasing his tongue. Gerard unfolds his legs, leans back towards the mattress, pulling Mike along until he settles above him, hips and chest pressing in deliciously. Gerard pushes up, hisses when Mike responds to the challenge and kisses him harder. He lets his free arm fall over Mike's shoulder, urging him on, stops just short of grasping his shirt.

"Shit, I think I'm gonna ruin all your great handwork." Gerard laughs.

Mike grins. "No you won't." He pulls back, straddling Gerard's hips, reaches for his wrists and Gerard arches an eyebrow as he pulls them up, then breathes out heavily when Mike folds first one arm over his eyes, and then the other on top of it. "Oh fuck, Mike."

Mike hums knowingly, going to work down Gerard's body, one hand reaching under his shirt to run blunt nails over his chest as his tongue dips into his navel.

In the dark, eyes closed and held still by Mike's sheer presence, Gerard doesn't have to worry that's he's getting louder, breathless, when Mike reaches lower and lower with his mouth over his skin. The tension fades gradually, as he just makes himself feel this, hands and friendly lips on him, all of it, as much as possible. He eases his hips up, works with Mike so he can get his skin-tight jeans open, keeps moving slow and languid and doesn't stop again.

Mike blows him with one broad hand splayed on Gerard's stomach, the fingers on the other just tight enough around his cock. He lets Gerard set the pace, takes him deeper when Gerard needs him to, knows just when to let him fuck him, humming loudly in encouragement when Gerard gasps and moans. He lets Gerard feel he's there with him, will stick with him and take him all the way through.

Gerard's voice rises to a shout when he comes, his whole body snapping up and then easing back. He keeps whimpering mindlessly, while Mike takes his time licking up his dick, his thighs. When his arms finally fall open and away from his face, Mike's settled beside him on the bed, watching him. "Jesus, Mike... just ... Jesus."

Mike actually smirks, and Gerard would tell him to fuck off for being smug if his goddamn brain hadn't turned to honey. Mike slings one thick arm over his waist, manhandles him carefully so Gerard's curled and boneless on his side with Mike pressed against his back, and Gerard sighs again, because if Mike's blowjob took him apart and dissolved his mind, some cuddling is pretty much exactly what he needs to be fixed back together.

The room fills with little sounds from the street when Gerard's breath slows back to normal, his mind fighting the nap that orgasm and Mike's warm, solid body behind his are tempting him into. He feels Mike resting his face against the back of his neck, his arm tightening over his stomach, bringing them closer together, and then Mike's hard dick is pressing in right there, slick and low on his back.

"This isn't just cuddling at all, is it." Gerard mumbles.

Mike's breathes hot against his hair, mouth just close enough that Gerard can pretty much feel him smile. "Kinda, sorta." He starts sliding his cock up against Gerard's skin, his lips trailing down over Gerard's neck, open and wet. Mike brings his hand down over Gerard's hip and cups one exposed buttock appreciatively, his hips picking up a steady rhythm. He bites Gerard's neck, says something that dissolves into a groan. "...Such a sweet ass."

Gerard laughs into the pillow. "That's right, motherfucker." He grabs the back of Mike's shirt and pulls him along as he rolls onto his stomach over the mattress, plants one knee down, hips perking up and spreading as far as his jeans will let him. Mike covers him instantly, bracing himself and bearing down over Gerard's back as he slips his cock between his cheeks. He sighs happily into Gerard's hair as he slides a few times against his crack, up and down and all over, Gerard arching back towards his dick and mumbling filth against the sheets.

Mike reaches down and takes himself in hand, gets his last hard strokes right over Gerard's ass, panting, his face buried on top of his spine, eyes screwed shut when he spills warm over his skin. Gerard groans, easing his hips down, while Mike draws it out, hips still rutting gently, slipping his dick in his own mess that's pooled in the dimples and creases of Gerard's back. "Oh fuck, yeah." Mike moans deep and satisfied in his throat, the sound reverberating right through Gerard, and he can't help but laugh a little. Mike being a dirty, self-indulgent bastard is pretty much the cherry on top of this crazy cake.

A moment later, they fall back to their previous spooning position. Mike wipes his hand on the sheets and curls his arm around Gerard's waist again, pulling him close. His back is sweaty and sticky, but for the moment Gerard thinks can live with it. He fumbles around the messy bed for his phone, but Mike takes it from him once he finds it. "We still have time." he murmurs against Gerard's neck. "Enjoy your beauty nap."


End file.
